


Love is an accident: It's not what it looks like!

by bunnyhugger22



Category: Boyfriends (T-pop), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhugger22/pseuds/bunnyhugger22
Summary: Kao and Gulf meet for the first time for the Boyfriends project.
Relationships: Kao Noppakao/Gulf Kanawut, kao/gulf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Bathroom Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short KaoGulf drabble. Should I write more?

"You got this" Kao said to himself in the bathroom mirror as he splashed water in his face and tried to shake off his first day jitters. The first rehearsal was starting for the Boyfriends concert was starting soon, and he did not know what to expect. 

"Could I try yours?" a voice said from behind him. 

Kao jumped and whipped around to see where the voice was coming from. He immediately began to blush. Before him was perfection in a white button up shirt. The handsome young man was tall and slender with, luscious lips, dark hair and eyes. He radiated an energy that was both mysterious and warm. 

"Ah sorry, didn't mean to startle you. The soap, is out at the other sink. Could I?" He held out his hands in direction of soap dispenser. 

"Uhhh..." Kao couldn't process what the man had said as he was already picturing their wedding and future children together. And suddenly the man was leaning right towards him. This was too soon, he wasn't ready for their first kiss, but the moment was here. So he leaned in too, only for their skulls to clank as the man finished reaching for the soap. 

The other man recoiled putting his hand to his head to check the damage forgetting about the soap in his hand. Suddenly his eyes we're burning. "Ah. Ah. Ah." He started to scream. 

'Oh no,' thought Kao, 'what have I done?'

He scrambled spurting out"Here, let me help." Kao pulled him to the sink, trying to splash water at his face. 

"It's okay, it's okay. It's feeling better already" the man managed to get out between water being splashed at his face. He stood up, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. Water drips down his face and his shirt was soaked. 

Kao short circuited all over again seeing his erect nipples now visible through his wet white shirt. 

The other man began to laugh, not bothered in the slightest. "Oh no, I wasn't expecting this on my first day, hope the staff has a shirt I can borrow. Errrr.... I'm Gulf by the way." 

Kao, blinked and stared. 

Gulf faltered, not sure what to say next to the awkward silence. 

"I'M KAO" he managed to blurt out. "Meet, too nice you. Uh.... Nice to meet you." 

Gulf's smile widened brightly. "Oh, we'll be working together, nice to meet you too." 

As the tendrils of thought returned to Kao's brain he realized how wet Gulf was and that it was his fault. "Hey we're about the same size, hang on" He immediately began pulling off his shirt to hand to Gulf. 

Gulf's ears began to turn red instantly as he noticed the chiseled abs. Flustered, "Oh no, it's okay, this will dry in no time, and what will you wear?" 

It was at this moment that War opened the bathroom door. He took one look, took a picture with his phone and closed the door. It was not his business what his song partner did with more than one man but blackmail was always good leverage.


	2. Dry enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long does it take to dry a shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd add on to my drabble since a few asked for more KaoGulf. My ego is a sucker for any encouragement. 
> 
> How many ways can they accidentally get into questionable positions in front of War? Well now it's two.
> 
> I'm super new to writing fanfic and stories in general. So apologies for any errors and wonkiness. Yes I know my chapters are as short as my attention span. Haha  
> \----------------------------

War was so quick that neither Kao or Gulf had noticed his presence, before the door closed.

Embarrassed Gulf grabbed down at the edge of Kao’s shirt. “No, no. You keep your shirt on. Just tell the director I’ll be a little late. I’ll try my luck drying mine with the hand dryer.” He smiled sheepishly as he pointed his thumb towards the dryer. 

Not wanting Gulf to leave this yet, Kao reached to start unbuttoning Gulf’s shirt. “No, that wouldn’t be fair. I don’t want you to look bad to the team when it was my fault. Let me help you.”

Gulf tried to swat away Kao’s hand, he could do this himself, but Kao had surprisingly nimble fingers and his shirt was already undone. Gulf resigned himself to Kao’s help and finished removing his shirt and handed it to Kao.

Gulf crossed his arms and slouched while he examined the intricate details of the ceiling. Anything to avoid eye contact. Kao tried his hardest not to stare at Gulf’s bare chest, but he couldn’t help himself from sneaking glances as waited for the shirt to dry. 

After what felt like an eternity -- it was only 5 minutes, they decided to call a slightly less damp shirt good enough. For Kao was certain his cheeks would burst into flames if he stood any longer next to a half-naked Gulf, and Gulf was certain he would freeze to death in the air conditioning.

“Welp. Here.” Kao said, sticking his arm straight out towards gulf as he starred bashfully to the floor in the other direction.

  
“Thanks” Gulf said through chattering teeth, as he reached for the shirt. Kao let go of the shirt before Gulf had a good grip and the shirt fell to the ground. 

“Ah oops. Sorry” Kao said under his breath. Both he and Gulf reached for the shirt, knocking their heads together for the second time that day.

Gulf pulled the shirt from Kao’s hands, grimacing from the pain. He hastily began to button up the shirt. His hand rubbed his neck while a small moan escaped his lips. “Shall we go?” he said as he beckoned for the door. 

“ahhh.. ye…yeah” he muttered sheepishly.

Meanwhile in the training room, everyone involved in the concert was now looking at newly handed out documents detailing what they would be working on, the songs and their scripts for the event. Kao and Gulf opened the door and sighed in relief that everyone was preoccupied. Perhaps no one would notice as they slipped into some empty seats. 

War had a prime view of the door that entered the training room, so only he was privy to the grand entrance of an out of breath Kao and Gulf stumbling disheveled into the room. Both of them looking around for somewhere to sit as they nervously tried to straighten out their clothes. War smirked at the mismatched buttons on Gulf’s shirt. 

‘This is going to be so much fun,’ he thought.


End file.
